Phil and Jill
Phil and Jill are a Married team in The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. They were immediately seen by fans as first-outs, due to their competition being younger, faster and stronger. Although they worked extremely well as a team, they would be at the back of the pack for the first part of their Race, until they lost a footrace in Singapore, being beaten by Andy and Jade by mere seconds, finishing second. From then on, they finished in twelfth place three consecutive times. They were hit by a U-Turn in Sweden, but were saved due to Rory and Aditya finishing the Fast Forward hours after they checked in. In Finland, Phil struggled with the Roadblock, and switched Detours, dropping them to last place, but were saved due to a non-elimination. Although Jill nailed the Roadblock, leaving in first place, their notorious Speed Bump caused all of the other teams to pass them. Despite finishing the Detour relatively quickly, they couldn't catch up with the uncooperative Tess and Diane, eliminating them in 12th. Their Speed Bump would consequently cause a massive controversy with the fanbase, stating that their potential could've risen, but the producers would throw it away by choosing a deliberately difficult task for them. Profiles Phil Connection to your teammate: Husband Three words to describe you: Funny, adventurous, calm. Favourite hobbies: Hiking, swimming, diving, ice skating. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Raising two beautiful, smart, adorable children. What scares you most about travelling? Getting lost and or abducted. What excites you most about travelling? Seeing the new cultures and countries! There is so much to explore in the wonderful planet Earth is. Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: She gets very naggy and whiny at times. It won't be pretty for her to be humiliated on international television. Pet peeve about your teammate: She chews her food with her mouth open. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Believe or not, I want to go to Switzerland to ski and eat cheese and chocolate! What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? Before either one of us passes away, I want to spend some very quality time together. Jill Connection to your teammate: Wife Three words to describe you: Athletic, daring, adventurous. Favourite hobbies: Yoga, ice skating, dancing, baking, reading, swimming. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Being the strongest ice skater AND swimmer in university out of the entire cohort. What scares you most about travelling? Being unable to communicate in a second language. The locals will think we're aliens! Unless we travel to an English-speaking country. What excites you most about travelling? Is this a rhetorical question? Absolutely everything about travelling is exciting! Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: I will admit that I whine a little. However, I've been improving on things prior to the Race so hopefully I will be fine. Pet peeve about your teammate: He ALWAYS makes me do everything around the house, from cleaning to cooking to even pettier stuff such as grabbing snacks while watching a movie. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? The United Kingdom. Filled with history, beautiful landscapes, and they speak English! What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning the grand prize)? Travel around the world before I die. I'm an old woman, the next time I might run a race around the world might be never! Race History Trivia * Phil and Jill are the first team to be eliminated in Norway. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Teams Category:12th Place